marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Madison, Arizona
FORT MADISON, ARIZONA 10 XP Fort Madison was a US Army fort located in Arizona during the days of the American Frontier. the base was under the command of Captain Bill Gregory who was the Apache Kid's childhood friend and one of the few men who knew his double identity of the warrior Apache Kid and roving cowboy Aloysius Kare. However, this initially was not the case, as in the earliest of these adventures the Apache Kid was sent in his guise of Kare to spy on the Fort for an impending attack by a nearby Apache tribe ruled by chief Red Hawk, who raised Apache Kid. Hoping to profit from a war between the army and the Apaches, warrior Brown Toad and arms dealer Fannin exposed Apache Kid's double identity to Gregory who had him incarcerated. Apache Kid escaped and caused a grass fire to cover his escape preventing conflict from happening. Thereafter, Apache Kid forged peaceful relations between the soldiers at Ford Madison and his Apache people. The Fort was attacked on many occasions such as when the Apaches were tricked by vigilant Larson Meads to attack the fort, until the attack was halted by the Apache Kid. Next the Fort was attacked by Croyo Native Americans attempted to drive the soldiers out of the region. The Fort was defended with the assistance of the local Apache tribe. Another attack was led by Bald Eagle, who gathered an army of various Native American tribes to attack the Fort. This attack also was thwarted thanks to the assistance from the local Apaches and the Apache Kid. Fort Madison was later regularly attacked by a Native American warrior named Red Arrow who was tricked into attacking the the fort by the last survivor of a fire worshiping tribe who had tricked Red Arrow into thinking that he was being spoken to by the fire gods. The attacks ceased when the Apache Kid exposed the truth. Scene Distinctions Infantry Garrison, Protecting Settlers, Near Apache Teritorry, Yard Scene Complications Regular Patrols and Inspections SFX: Alert!!! Spend 1 PP and a D8 or higher effect die from a dice pool including a Military specialty, asset, or resource/a D10 doom die to add “Alert Status”, and “Thorough Inspections” as scene distinctions and “Fully Manned Posts” as a scene complication for the remainder of the scene. If you have unlocked Fort Madison, you do not need to spend a PP to activate this SFX. SFX: Armory. If you have unlocked Fort Madison, when creating a Combat asset or resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Compound. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Yard” and add any one of the following scene distinctions for a character: “Armory”, “Barracks”, “Command Office”, “Guard Tower”, “Infirmary”, “Penitentiary”, or “Storage”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Yard”. SFX: Garrison. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend a D6 or greater Military resource/a D8 or higher doom die to add a Fort Madison Garrison to the scene. For each step the spend die is greater add two affiliation dice to Fort Madison Garrison. SFX: Penitentiary. Spend 1 PP and an effect die from a pool including a Military specialty, asset, or resource/a die from the doom pool to create equal-sized Chained Up and Guarded complications on a target. If you have unlocked Fort Madison, you do not need to spend a PP to activate this SFX. SFX: .'' '''Limit:' Circumvention. Spend a D6 Business, Covert or Military resource, or describe an appropriate stunt and add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool to ignore “Regular Patrols and Inspections” or “Fully Manned Posts” as a scene complication. If you have unlocked Fort Madison, treat “Regular Patrols and Inspections” and “Fully Manned Posts” as scene distinctions instead of scene complications. Limit: Military Installation. When using a Scene Distinction or SFX from an area off-limits to you (Civilian: all except Infirmary and Yard; Soldier: Armory, Command Office, Infirmary, Penitentiary, except on order; Officer: none) add a D6 to the doom pool. Dramatis Personae Apache Kid, Captain Bill Gregory, Mary Gregory Sister, Fort Madison Squad Category:Settings Category:Old West